VENGEANCE
by Grymmm
Summary: If you like violence, love, wolfblood and bad guys getting there comupins then read this! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"_**RUN"**_!

That was the last thing I heard my parents say.

_5 years later and I am still running…and yet I am still being hunted. I'm currently outside of a place called Devon where I was told a few months ago by a few "tames" there are some wolfbloods, like me, who can help get them off my tail. I can't wait another day I've been roaming around the outskirts of Devon now for a week waiting for a new moon to come. I feel like I'm going mad! I am actually waiting for a new moon all because of them! _

3rd person POV

With this thought the young wolfblood starts to remember parts of his past… about how he became a lone wolf at the age of 11 and why he has been constantly on the run for the last 5 years…

It all started when a strange group of people had entered his home town. They had strange customs and always carried knifes made of silver and had other weird weapons all made of silver, they were "werewolf hunters". At first the wolfblood pack just ignored them thinking they would soon leave when no "werewolves" were seen, at least until the full moon. That was when all hell broke loose. 10 hunters came and attacked the pack at their den. They knew this whole time that the wolfbloods were there, but they couldn't just go around town shooting people now could they? The hunters had guns, crossbows, daggers, and all sorts of weird weapons but the leader he was the most armed. He wore a black overcoat with pockets hiding all sorts of weapons and a sword! IT was such a strange blade because on it was a strange looking cross held in a sphere by what looked like a wolf head. The wolfbloods outnumbered them 8-1 but it became painfully obvious the pack did not stand a chance. The hunters went about their task methodically slaughtering everyone while the wolfbloods tried to kill them eventually wounding two and killing a third. The leader was the reason for it, his sword was coated in wolfs bane and any cut from it made wolfbloods fall. The alphas of the pack deciding that they had to put an end to the bloodshed ; they transformed and lunged at the leader, but he was to fast for them he swung his mighty sword down wounding one of the alphas. The other seeing his mate laying on the snow covered ground with blood gushing out of her stomach went berserk biting and mauling the leader, who with his last breath screamed "fire!" Instantly a crossbow was fired and the alpha died with a bolt sticking out of its head. His mate who had been mortally wounded before changed into human form and shouted to her son who had been hiding in one of his packs caves, to "run" which he did immediately with tears pouring down his face as he beheld what had become of his pack. By this time half of the pack had been slaughtered whether they were elders or cubs . As he ran he saw a body laying on the ground covered in blood holding onto a intricate looking sword which he took along with this man's overcoat.

… The wolfblood was snapped back to the present time by a twig snapping behind him, he spun around ant to his surprise he saw a… RABIBT!

Main character's POV

What is wrong with me? Have I been living in fear so long a measly rabbit can scare the crap out of me? Looking up I see that I was dozing off for nearly an hour and that now it is the midnight before the new moon. I start to head towards town knowing_ that while I might feel like shit today, it also means that they cannot track me. _I put my sword in my overcoat which had originally been extremely large on me, but now fit pretty well right before I got into Devon. I immediately went towards the house where the wolfbloods I was told about should be, I had memorized about where the scent was from even though I had lost my super senses because of the new moon.

An hour later I was standing outside of what looked like a mansion. I knocked once and then waited. A few seconds later a middle aged woman opened the door and says "hello, what do you want?"

I immediately responded with "I heard you could help me with a predicament".

"Who told you that?" she asked.

" A friend of yours, I think his name was James" I replied.

"OH! So you're the cub who's being hunted."

"Yes"

"Well don't you worry about that anymore you'll be safe soon. I know some people in a small town called StoneyBridge that would help you out. Take this bus pass and remember that you are looking for the Smiths. Alright?"

I begin to cry "Thank you Miss this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me"

"Also you'll I have already arranged for you to start going to school there"

"Alright" I reply.

Now you'll need a uniform there so I also got you these" she pulls out 5 uniforms and hands them to me.

"Thank you Miss"

"It's nothing really. We wolfbloods have to stick together you know"

An hour later and I am on a bus on my way to Stoneybridge…to a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Main character POV

For the first time in five years I am at school. I was told by the head office that my home room was Mr. Jeffries so I went to his class. As I walked in Mr. Jeffries pointed to me and said "look class we have a new member. Now what is your name?"

"My name sir is Jakyll Hyde."

"That is an interesting name" Jeffries says.

"My parents had a sick sense of humor"

At this most of the class is confused probably thinking _something along the lines of why is that funny_. I thought_ oh my god I almost blew my secret about having dual personalities._ I sit down and a moment later a blonde guy with blue eyes sits right beside me and whispers "What are you doing here this is Middy's packs territory"

"Who are you? Are you one of the Smiths?" Whisper back.

"How do you know about them?" he asks.

"That's a long story."

"Alright well I'm Rhydian and over there are my buds Tom and Shannon"

Out of nowhere some Asian goofball pops out of his seat and makes some stupid remark about my name. I can feel my other personality Hyde trying to take over, trying to fight and I remember the first time I became Hyde.

It was after I had begun my long journey here, I was just a cub then starving to death when Hyde took over. He was always the fighter, always the survivor and even though he is a violent sociopath that I am forced to share a body with I love him like a brother because for five years he is all that kept me alive.

…Rhydian snaps me out of my daze when he tells me" just stay calm I'll tell you about the Smiths later okay." From then on the day was pretty much normal until acting class when…


	3. Chapter 3

Main character's pov

When acting class came around Jimmy began teasing some weird kid named Lliam which at first I didn't care about until I heard Jimmie say "find any werewolves recently" Immediately I lost control and before I knew what happened Hyde had taken over. He/ I ran at Lliam and began to ferociously beat Lliam. In a matter of seconds Lliam' nose, jaw and a few ribs were broken. Lliam collapsed on the floor and Hyde/I looked at him and suddenly I was back in control. I sunk down onto my knees muttering "oh god what have I done" repeatedly. The rest of the class who had originally been standing around dumbfounded by what had happened suddenly snapped out of it and began screaming and running for help. The teacher ,who had just stepped out of the room for a moment ,rushed back in and immediately shouted "go to Jeffries office!"

As I walked to Jeffries office I wondered _what's going to happen. Will he want to talk to my parents or will I be kicked out of school?_ Both these ideas keep disturbing me as I arrive at his office. I knocked on his door and waited. Almost immediately he opened it and said "get in here right now young man"

"Yes sir" I reply depressively.

" Now I don't know what gave you the idea that beating other students is acceptable, but I intend to"

"I'm sorry sir"

"So then why did you do it?"

_Should I just tell him about my condition? Probably I think someone should know about Hyde._

" Sir the reason I did it was because of a condition I have" I tell Jeffries.

"What condition?"

_Here it goes _"I have a multiple personality disorder"

I sense something click inside Jeffries head and then he says "so that's why you said your parents had a sick sense of humor. What kind of parents would name someone like that?"

"My parents were great people" I mumble back.

"What do you mean **were**?"

Tears begin to run down my face as I tell him "they died"

"How?"

I lie "they were In a car wreck"

"So then you are in foster care? Who are you staying with?"

"I was supposed to stay with the Smiths but..."

"They left" finishes for me. "I'll tell you what, why don't you stay with me until we straighten this whole foster care predicament out. Okay?"

"Thank you sir that would be nice."

I begin to walk out the door when Jeffries remembered he was supposed to punish me and says "before I forget you will have detention for a week for what you did to Lliam."

Later that day at detention me Jimmie and the three Ks are there and they keep going on about the fight though I wouldn't call it one since Lliam hadn't been able to even throw a punch. Slowly the chit chat turns to Maddy and Rhydian.

"I heard they had one date and Maddy got humiliated so bad she ran away.

"I heard that Rhydian stood her up."

" I heard Rhydian only did it for a dare"

Almost mindlessly the three Ks blabbed on about it boring me and Jimmie to death when he asks "hey do you play football?"

"I used to but I'm a bit rusty."

"Tell you what let's go to the soccer field and see what you got"

"I don't think my foster parent will let me."

"Why? Who is It?"

I point at Mr. Jeffries

"Oh my God you poor bastard" he laughs.

"Maybe some other time alright?"

"How about during lunch tomorrow me Tom and a few others are going to be practicing".

"Alright"

A few minutes later the bell rings and tells me to gather up my stuff. I the head outside and climb up a large tree where I had a duffel bag filled with my stuff hidden. I drop down and hop into car.A few minutes later we were at his house, a big house secluded In the woods. We hop putt of the car and after a few seconds of fumbling with his keys manages to open the door. He leads me up stairs and shows me my new room which is a big guest room with a large window and a tree rich by it.

"Alright well I am going to cook some supper why don't you just get comfy in your new house."

A half hour later Jeffries yells " supper and I go down to eat. We had hamburgers! Afterwards we sat at the table and just got to know each other.

Who knew a teacher could be such a good person.


	4. Chapter 4

Main character's POV

The next day woke me up and told me that he has to leave for school early and thwart if I want I can drive there with him or wait on their bus. I told him I'll wait door the bus band then he left. I went down stairs and ate a bowl of cereal. I then head out and begin walking tics school. Rhydian caught up with me about halfway there and began telling me about the Smiths and most importantly Maddy his soul mate. He told me about everything that happened since he met Maddy. I thought he really loves this Maddy chick the way he talks about her. No wonder he looks so depressed. We arrive at school and met up with Shannon and Tom. I ask Tom "Are you coming to play football at lunch with me band Jimmie?"

_"_Sure" Tom replies.

"How 'bout you Rhydian it would do you some good to get a hobby. It might cheer you up."

"Alright I guess."

We headed to class band I sat down next to Rhydian. MrJeffries took attendance and everyone but Lliam, who was still in the hospital from the ass whooping he got., was here. The next few hours was nothing but eventually it was lunch time. Me Rhydian and Tom headed out side and method up with Jimmie. "Hey Jimmie hope youdon't mind that I invited Rhydian to play with us." I say.

"Alright let's play" Jimmie says.

"What are the team's?" Tom asks

"Me and Hyde; you and Rhydian seem fair Tom?" Jimmie says.

"Sure"

Me and Jimmie got the ball first and after about 20 minutes of playing we finally managed to score after Jimmie managed to intercept a pass from Tom. Rhydian started with the ball and passed it to Tom who ran straight for the goal, but Jimmie went to steal the ball. Tom did a rainbow over Jimmies head straight into the goal right as the bell rang ending lunch.

The rest of school was boring and I ended up as the only person in detention. The bell rang and me and left for home. The rest of the week passed in about the same way infill Shannon tried to take my photo...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi I'm putting this message here to ask people to review this story. Please do so I can .improve it and my writing.**

Main character's POV

It was Friday just one day away from a full moon when Shannon came in to homeroom with a camera. She told me she wanted to take my picture for some scrapbook and was about to take the picture when I started to freak out. A camera! They'll find me if she takes it I think. I start hyperventilating trying to keep Hyde in line. Rhydian and Tom see what was happening and stop Shannon but by this time it is to late. I am having a panic attack and am about to wolf out. Rhydian and Tom carry me out if the class and immediately runs out to see what happened.. Rhydian hands me a vial of some nasty smelling liquid ( the stuff from Maddy's 1st transformation) which I quickly drink. Myth veins and eyes go back to normal right as catches up with us. "What happened?" He asks.

" I had a panic attack... it reads the camera I'm... what's the word... Photogenic ! Yeah that is the term photogenic."

"Alright I'll talk with Shannon about not taking your picture."

"Thanks sir"

"Oh yeah thAt reminds me it's official now I am your new foster dad... at least until the Smiths get back so you should get used to calling me dad when where out of school."

_I couldn't't belief my ears for the first time in 5 years I had a dad._

" Can you two take Jakyll to the nurses office? I need to to class." says.

"Alright sir" Tom says.

At the nurses office I'm stuck doing nothing except lay down. It breaks in here of bleach and other nasty chemicals. The stench makes me want to puke but I don't and half an hour later the nurse declared I could go back to class. Yay I can finally leave this room. I begin heading to my next class, but when I pass ' door I see Shannon inside being scolded by ."Shannon listen to me, I don't want to take away your hobby but you can't just go around taking peoples pictures."

"Alright sir."

"Listen Shannon I don't want to punish you, but you caused a panic attack, so please just be a little more careful. Alright?"

" Alright"

"Go head to class Shannon."

Shannon walks out and I tell her "sorry about getting you in trouble."

"It's alright I shouldn't have tried taking your picture without permission."

"I owe you an explanation for that. Meet me after school? Tom and Rhydian can come to".

"Alright"

The rest of school including detention went well.

The bell rang and detention was over. Tom Shannon and Rhydian met me outside and we went into the woods. There I told them about my past leaving nothing out.

"So that's why you beat the shot out of Lliam and were afraid of photos... You don't want them to find out about you." Shannon stated putting 2 and 2 together.

Suddenly my phone went off.

"Hello"

"Hey son I have a date tonight I'm not going to be home infill about 11. There is food in the fridge bye".


	6. Chapter 6

POV

I sprayed some fancy cologne on before my Big date with Rebecca. This was there fourth month dating. He had asked her out during her visit to look at the werewolf skeleton. I am hoping to propose to her in a month when I'll have enough money to buy her a ring and she'll meet my foster kid.

We went to Bernies for our date. Halfway through I mentioned my son and she asked since when was I a foster parent. I told her shouting how he was supposed to have moved in with the Smiths but they had left. At the mention of the Smiths she became oddly interested. "Let's go to your house and meet him" she said.

"Alright but what about the movie we were going to see after dinner?"

"It is alright if he's a part of your life I should get to know him."

At this point she leaned over and gave me a peck on the lips. I paid for dinner and we headed home.

Main character's POV

I heard a car entering the driveway. I turned to see the car and saw it was dad's but someone was in the car with him. Is that his date? The way they looked at each other answered my question. As they came in I greeted them. The lady who was dating him introduced herself "hi I'm Rebecca and you must be jakyll"

"Yep that's me. Hey what are you doing back so early?"

"Well your dad was talking about you and I decided that I should come meet you."

That night all three of us stayed up late getting to know each other. It turns out Rebecca is a doctor. She acted slightly weird at first but eventually she seemed to get used to the idea of me living here.

It was almost midnight when dad told me I should go to sleep. I headed up stairs and went to bed thinking wait until my freinds hear that dad is dating a doctor.

's POV

I don't get it if this kid was supposed to live with the Smiths then how convene seems so ...normal? Maybe he isn't a werewolf. Well either way I should get to know him.

After Hyde left I kissed Jeffries and said "I should get going".

"Goodbye" he said kissing me goodbye.

Main character's POV

I'm so excited tomorrow is my first full moon in Stoneybridge.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Seriously people I can't make a story better without some criticism.**

Main character's POV

It was my first full moon in Stoneybridge. "I'm pumped right now. I even got up before dad today. I had written him a note taken some leftovers (mostly meat) and ran out of the house. The note read "off hiking see you at school." I sprinted around the woods enjoying the spring weather. I was still in my overcoat though I had taken all the weapons out and washed it. I had made it to school and wondered where everyone was. Shit! It is Saturday. I rush back home. When I get there I notice dad is already up and cooking breakfast. I open the door and almost immediately he turrepliednd and says "hey twit it is a Saturday. There is no school."

"Sorry I forgot".

"Well at least you are in time for breakfast" he states.

He turns back to cooking and turns to put some finished bacon on a plate when suddenly some of the grease caught on started screaming and I began working out, luckily he wasn't facing me. I grabbed a dish towel and threw it over the fire smothering it. I then turned away from dad so he wouldn't see my eyes and said "I think you burned it."

"Nah! It's just a little extra crispy."

At that I laughed and sat down to eat. My eyes had went back to normal. We ate breakfast even though it was "extra crispy". "So son what are you doing today?" Dad asks.

"Me and some of my buddies are going to the movies tonight after some time playing soccer."

"Be back by eleven."

"Alright see you later" I say as I run out the door.

I wandered around in the woods for a while until I smelled Rhydian. I ran over to him and said "are you blowing off steam to?"

"Yeah" he replied.

He looked worse than normal. It is probably because he misses Maddy. The poor guy, his soul mate left him because of some nut case. What was her name again? Huh it will come to me I am sure. "Hey Rhydian guess what. Dad is dating a doctor."

"What?" He says shocked.

"He's dating a doctor named Rebecca and is planning to propose to her"

"You mean to tell me that the lunatic that scared Maddy away is your soon to be mom."

"It's starting to sound that way."

Rhydian begins to weep "then she'll find out for sure about wolfbloods and I'll never see Maddy again."

"Look Rhydian I'll find some way to get you and Maddy back together. I promise."

At this point the situation is to tense so me and Rhydian head off in desperate directions so that we won't bump into each other until it's time to transform. I head to Tom's house to ask if he could cover for me since his parents aren't supposed to be home. He called dad and asked if I could spend the night which since dad wanted me to make friends anyway agreed. From Tom's house I then headed back into the woods. I was even more excited for the full moon than normal. I'd be in control for once not that bloody sociopath in my head who had been in control for nearly 5 years. He was born of the wild l, but now I wasn't in the wild I was in control and I intend to stay that way.

Later in the evening Rhydian met up with me and we transformed. Rhydian was a large wolf with a tan colored fur which compared to my dull gray fur with scars running all throughout it was magnificent. I thought about how my fur had become that way. The hunters who chased me for 5 years had occasionally wounded me and living in the wild hand't helped with it either through I no longer looked half starved even if dad's cooking sucks. I looked at Rhydian pleading with him to have a fun. He acted depressed even in wolf form; he didn't run much and in fact simply sat down and howled at the moon. I on the other hand was hyper running around enjoying the moon. I tended up falling asleep somewhere in the woods and awoke to see I was laying in a ditch. I went to find Rhydian who had fallen asleep next to Marcy and his tree. "Rhydian wake up." I say.

Rhydian woke up trumping. "What?! I was dreaming of Maddy."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I think I have an idea to get Rebecca to stop trying to experiment on wolfbloods, but it involves telling my dad about our secret."

"What?! You can't tell him he'll just tell ."

"She loves him though. If he talks to her about it he could convince her not to do the experiments."

"But she'll know the secret!"

"Do you want Maddy back or not?"

"Fine, but let's wait until Tom and Shannon get there say on it."

"Alright let's call them."

Rhydian calls them and agrees to meet them at Bernies in half an hour. We headed there and waited a few minutes for them to arrive. We sit down and I begin telling them about how I was going to tell dad about my secret. Shannon reacted first saying "but what about ?"

"I don't know but I trust that my dad can convince her to not experiment on wolfbloods."

Tom finally registers what I am saying and asks "but what if Jeffries can't or worse turns on you?"

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." I say.

"It's your call." Tom says and Shannon agrees.

"Okay can you come with me to my house to tell him?"

Everyone agrees and we head off to my house. Dad opens the door and I say "dad we have to tell you something."...


	8. Chapter 8

**Seriously not 1 review yet. Dudes if my writing sucks let me know so I can change it. If my writing doesn't suck y'all can tell me to. **

Main character's POV

"Dad...I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to come right out and say it. Me and Rhydian are... wolfbloods." I tell dad.

"Wolf what?" Dad asks confused.

"Rhydian should we show him?" I ask.

"Fine." Rhydian says grumpily.

Me and Rhydian wolf out transforming into wolves. Dad just stares there dumbfounded until he remembered Tom and Shannon were there to. "Are you two wolfbloods to?" He asks.

"No we just learned there secret to." Shannon replied smugly.

"What about Marcy?"

"Her and her family are all wolfbloods and had for generations until your skank of a girlfriend scared her off!" Tom shouts.

"Rebecca? She would never!"

"Oh but she did she found DNA evidence and planned to run experiments on them."

Me and Rhydian had changed back by then and Rhydian seemed mad just from the mention of Rebecca.

"So if this secret could do so much damage then why are you telling me about it?" Dad asks.

"Because it's our only chance to convince Rebecca to keep silent about it and not experiment... plus you deserve to know since you took me in when I had nowhere else to go" I tell him.

"Well I'm not sure about the first part, but thanks for telling me that shows real trust."

"So will you try convincing ?" Rhydian asks..

"Sure... and don't worry your secret is safe with me, "Dad says "but can you tell me what else I have to look forward to?"

With this we all head inside and begin explaining what being a wolfblood is and all the problems/ benefits that come with it though I left out the gruesome parts such as being hunted. We talked most of the day about it, but eventually my friends had to leave. Dad has decided he was going to call Rebecca and ask her out on another date so I head up to my room to give him some privacy.

Not being hunted for once is awesome. I hope Rebecca stops hunting the Smiths even if she won't hurt them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Seriously not 1 review. I know someone's reading this a lil extra time to ccomment won't hurt you. Also sorry about any swearing I felt it added to the emotions in here.**

Main character's POV

It was a new moon today. Ughhh! I had school today to boot and dad wouldn't let me skip it. On the bright side he made bacon that wasn't charcoal. I got up and got dressed in my uniform and overcoat. I went down and ate and then I got a ride to school from dad. God I feel like shot today, but at least I'm not being hunted. When we got to school I started practicing soccer with Jimmie. I'm going to try out for it next year when it starts back up, but for now it's just a hobby. We headed in for school and a few minutes later a new kid came into class. I knew him! He was one of them! One of the murderers who killed my pack. He introduced himself to the class saying his name was Hunter and that his family had just moved in here. I went berserk. I kept over my desk ran up to him tackling him against the wall and began to mercilessly beat the shot out of him. It was a good thing it was a new moon otherwise I'd have wolfed out in the middle of the class. I kept hitting him breaking his nose and ribs as well as giving him to black eyes. I then broke his jaw but he managed to mumble out "mutt". This made me madder so I hit him in the face breaking most of his teeth. Rhydian, Jimmie, Tom, and another student jumped up to restrain me. Before they could though I stomped on the collapsed murderers hands breaking his fingers. At this point I was so well restrained even if it weren't a new moon I couldn't escape. The murderer was hauled off to the hospital and I calmed down. Dad took me to his office and began screaming at me."What the hell was that! You just sent a new kid to the ICU!"

"That son of a notch had it coming!"

"For what?"

"He killed them!"

"Killed who?"

"My pack!"

"What? You told me you were tame wolfblood and that it was just you and your parents, and that your parents died in a wreck."

"Do you really want to know the truth?! Fine I'll tell you." With this I begin telling him about my life.

"So how'd they find you?"

"Probably the internet. Between the government and Facebook just about everything is public."

"So now what? I have to suspend you for 3 weeks, but I don't think that will matter if these people want your head on a platter."

"Out of the 8 that survived two were crippled and put out of commission and I took out 3 on my run, and now this kid. If they didn't pick up any new members then that leaves two of them left. I'm going to finish this. I'll go run off leading them to Maddy's pack. That will keep you safe. Once I get there I'll talk them into helping me finish this." I tell him.

"Are you sure about that? Won't her pack just kill you for trespassing?"

"Yes and normally, but I doubt they can blame me for protecting the secret... plus Rhydian's going to give me an excuse... some letter for Maddy."

"Fine. When will you go?"

"After I tell my friends... Since I'm suspended could you call them to the office?"

"Sure."

Dad used the loudspeaker to get them out of class and to his office. Once my friends arrived me and dad revamped the situation and then I asked "so who's got news for Maddy preferably in letter form... oh and something with her scent on it?"

Rhydian was the fist to react pulling out some sappy love letter he wrote when Maddy left. He handed to me and said "here this is for Maddy and Shannon has some of her clothes she left behind."

Tom and Shannon handed me letters to. Shannon left and came back with Maddy's old uniform which she handed to me along with some soap and toilet paper.

"Alright I better head out. I need to get my travel gear out... including my weapons."

"Good luck" my friends tell me as I leave.

I head home to take some food and then dig out my duffle bag from its hiding spot. I rearmed my self and then left. I ran into the woods towards where Rhydian said Maddy had left. From there I ran the same direction left. I ran through the night until it was finally the end of the new moon. I transformed into a wolf and began howling to catch the hunters attention then I ran off towards Maddy's scent which I had gotten off her juniform. I ran for almost a week not taking time to sleep and stayed in wolf form to eat. The only time I stopped was to howl. I was still running when I heard it a howl. I transformed back and said "easy I come with messages for Maddy Smith. Slowly three wolves came into view. One had red hair and acted like it was in charge. The a alpha wolf transformed into a beautiful red headed girl who growled "who are you and how do you know Maddy."

"I'm Hyde and I'm one of Rhydian's friends. Now can we go I've got a serious problem and your alpha is going to want to know about it." I tell her thinking about how hot she is. I wonder how bad I look.

"I'm the alpha so what's so urgent?" She says.

"I'm being hunted by werewolf hunters. I thought I had lost them but they caught up with me in Stoneybridge. Now let's go the two of them are only a day or two behind me."

"Your running from two humans? Why?" She asks probably thinking I'm some kind of

pansy.

"I'm not running now. I need help setting an ambush plus there were originally 10 of these bastards. now will you help me end these murderers or not?" I ask getting annoyed.

"Fine but I won't put my pack in danger" she says.

"Lets go"

With this she leads me towards the pack. I couldn't help but take a few glimpses of her fine ass. God I hope she doesn't notice.

Jana's POV

I had smelled some stray,wolfblood. Me and two of the pack members went to check it out. When we got to the scent I saw him. He had brown hair, blue eyes and was almost a he'd taller than Rhydian. I thought he wad kind of cute so I pretended not to notice him staring. At least I knew he liked me. I led him off towards the rest of the pack.

Main character's POV

When we arrived we sat down and I told the pack about my life. They seemed shocked that anyone could have went through such a horrid experience though they were a bit mad that I led the hunters here. I could tell Jana was impressed though I still couldn't tell if she liked me though felt painfully aware she knew I liked her. Once I was done with my story I said " I am not asking you to put your life in danger, but I need some help killing them."

"I'll help" Jana says and some short girl jumps up to volunteer to. I take it she was Maddy.

"Alright well I've been running without sleep for a week so..." I say as I walk away and pull out a tent. I set it up head in and fall asleep. When I wake up its morning. I hop out of my sleeping bag head outside after changing into jeans. I then take my overcoat off and take off my uniform to put on a black t-shirt. I saw Jana hiding in the bushes. Well that answers that question though I wish she hadn't seen all my scars. I put my jacket back on and head over to talk to her.

Jana's POV

I had woken up early to go see the new guy, but when I got near his tent he came out and changed shirts. I managed to jump into the bushes and watched. He was really fit though he was covered in scars. Crap he saw me and began walking towards me making me blush.

Main character's POV

"Hey beautiful you know you could have just asked?" I say making her blush even brighter. "Tell you what after the hunters are taken care of how about we go on a date." I tell Jana.

"Sure" she says.

"Oh crap I forgot I was supposed to give Maddy some letters. Oh and about my plan to take care of Rebecca." I say.

"Alright let's go then" she says leading the way. When we arrive at the Smiths Den we see that they are already out and about and that Rhydian's family was there to. "Hey I got letters for Maddy and other news." I say. Maddy rushes over and I hand her the letters which bring a huge smile to her face. "He loves me!" She says "Rhydian really loves me!" After a while I bring up how my dad was going to try convincing Rebecca to drop the whole wolfblood experimentation idea. I spent the rest of the day answering questions and resting for tomorrow when I'd finally be free of my hunters forever. I think I'll stay until my suspension ends mainly so I can get to know Jana.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning might get a bit bloody in next few chapters.**

Main character's POV

I went to go talk to Jana and Maddy about the plan, bringing my weapons with me. I handed Maddy a crossbow and Jana a revolver with 6 rounds in it. They seemed awkward with the weapons prefering tooth and nail to human forms of fighting, but it's better to be safe than sorry. They'll be here by nightfall, so we split up to wait. Maddy and Jana wolf out and I climb into a tree with a loaded crossbow in my hands and the rest of my weapons hidden away. Every so often Maddy and Jana howl trying to lure the hunters here. Eventually it works and two grown men come by riding motorcycles. A bolt flies from my crossbow nailing one of them in the chest. Damn it that was a lethal blow peircing the lungs, oh well. I leap down towards the last Hunter who had stopped and pulled out a revolver. Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Ow four of those shots fucking hit me. Damn it that hurt I think as I start walking towards the Hunter. "Your out of shots. My turn!" I say know that he had just used up all six of his shots. The Hunter went numb knowing he was a dead man... unfortunately for him death isn't a bad enough punishment for him. I take his gun from his shaking hand and begin to beat him with it until he falls unconscious. Maddy and Jana come to help me and in almost no time he's chained to a rock awaiting judgement. At this point I finally look down to see where he had shot me. I have two holes in my right arm, one in my gut and the last was in my right leg. The one in my gut and the two in the arms went all the way through so I just bandaged it up, but the one in the leg was still there so I have to wait on the healers. While I'm waiting a quick nap couldn't hurt and with that I pass out.

Jana's POV

Holy shit Hyde just got shot and he's standing here like it's a lunar eclipse. We drag the Hunter back to the pack and chain him to a rock. I then forced him to go to the healers after he patched himself up. He passed out almost immediately after me and Maddy drug him there. The poor guy those bullet holes look painful. The healers spent a few hours removing the bullet though they repeatedly had to sedate him as he tried getting up. Eventually the healers just let him wake up... we should have taken his knives since he nearly killed two healers waking up by popping up and pulling two knives out and putting the knives an inch from there throats. He calmed down though after demanding a trial for the hunter.

Main character's POV

What the... I'm being attacked. With thoughts like this running through my head I pop up pulling out two knives instinctively putting the blades to two peoples throats. Once I realize it was just the healers I put the blades away. I apologised and then demanded that the hunter got punished, so Jana gathered the pack for the trial. Once the boring introduction was done I got to tell what the hunter did. "He is a murderer! His kin and him went around slaughtering my pack. They killed everyone even the cubs! He hunted me for 5 years. I demand blood! I demand vengeance!"

The Hunter moaned "I'm sorry... I didn't know...please don't kill me"

The trial ended fairly quickly and Jana announced in her most serious voice "we have decided that for your crimes you will be left for Hyde to punish you for a week and then we will decide how you will be executed."

Jana's POV

Immediately after the trial Hyde took his prisoner and headed off into the woods. 10 minutes later the screaming started...


	11. Chapter 11

Main character's POV

I chained the hunter to an old pipe before beginning the torture. I started by removing his nails which made the hunter scream. Next were the teeth which I pulled out one at a time. I didn't feel like getting blood all over me so I unclaimed him and took him to the river nearby and threw him in. A few minutes later I pulled him up for air before dunking him back in and repeating the process for an hour. Once this form of torture was over I rechained him and pulled out knives. I made two incisions on the sides of his mouth. I then mercilessly beat him causing a Chelsea 's grin (a cut that makes the victim appear to be smiling...kind of lik skin him alive. I began with the face taking off the skin through I had to repeatedly stop to bandage him so he wouldn't bleed to death though I had coated the bandages with salt to cause extra pain. I continued skinning him for the rest of the day. Once I had taken all his skin off I decided to get some rest, so I built a fire under him making sure not to light it until I was ready. Once done I lit it and walked back to my tent listening to his screams.

Jana's POV

God what is Hyde doing to the hunter that there have been screams for over a full day? I saw him go to sleep yet the screaming continued. I went and woke him up knowing that I don't want to know what he's doing.

Main character's POV

Jana came to wake me up. I thanked her and then headed back to the hunter picking a large tree branch up. I used it to break every bone in his hands and feet. I then began pulling him in and out of the river for an hour again. That got boring for me though so I decided to bury him alive. I chained him up and told him to dig which he did in agonizing pain. I didn't have a coffin so I had to put a tarp over his hole before burying him. A few hours later I dug him out and torture began again getting more gruesome as the week went on.


	12. trial

**Sorry if the last chapter was slightly gruesome and short, but he had it coming!**

Main character's POV

Crap I'm out of time I think as I move the hunter back to the pack to be executed, after I pull the rats which were my latest form of torture out of his guts. I wonder how he'll die... maybe a hanging or starvation. Well to late to worry about it now since we're here.

Jana's POV

A bloody freak walked into camp with Hyde. What did Hyde do to the hunter? His teeth were all gone and he had cuts in his lips that make it look like he's smiling. Everywhere else is wrapped in bloody wraps except his eyes and a few spots where it looks like something dug its way out of was coated in blood... was this really the same guy I agreed to go on a date with? He seems different... maybe it was just the circumstances after all who knows what they would do if they were In his situation. I have to start this trial.

3rd person POV

The trial was long and dull. The pack couldn't decide how to execute the hunter and a small group including the Smiths suggested letting the guy go. Hyde of course was campaigning for as grisly a death as possible. The pack however didn't think it was appropriate after the torture that was inflicted to him. All he could do was scream and moan, because of the lack of teeth and his tongue. Halfway through the trial a rat crawled out of a hole in the hunter's storage which caused a large part of the pack to puke, and disrupting the trial. "Sorry I forgot one" Hyde shouted. Jana calls for a break in the trial after she stopped puking.

Main character's POV

When Jana calls for I'm annoyed, but I took that time to go wash off in the river and to swap into nonbloodsoaked clothes. I put my overcoat back on and headed back to the pack to see how everyone was. Maddy was using eolas to check up on Rhydian, so I decided not to disturb her, but I stopped to talk to her parents. Emma was annoyed with me repeatedly calling me a "sick sadistic monster". Dan seemed t think while my methods were a little over the top, but he understood why I did it. Tired of being called a monster I left to go find Jana. She seemed shocked by what I did but she was understanding of the reasons I did it, and I doubt she'll hold it against me. We sat around flirting and decided after the hunter issue was resolved Wed go out on a date to the nearest restaurant which was fine by me since I'd taken both the hunters wallets as well as one of there motorcycles, so I have enough money for it and then some. Jana decided it was time to finish the trial so we headed back to the hunter... unfortunately the trial seemed to be over. The Hunter had taken his own life by snapping his neck with the chains. "Looks like the trial is over. You up for that date tomorrow?" I ask her.

"Sure! What time should we go there?" Jana replies

"Five sound good to you?"

"Sure" Jana replies before having to rush off to do alpha related things. I decided to go hunting and left to.

I hope this date goes well...

**Anyone good with emotional stuff preferably sappy who could help me with the next chapters? Sorry I'm not to good at the sappy lovely-dovey stuff.**


	13. while hyde is away

**As asked for the next chapter or two will be about the characters still in Stoneybridge.**

Rhydian's POV

I couldn't believe Hyde had left. I hope Maddy gets the letters from Hyde soon. Tom invited me to movie night with him and Shannon which I agreed to hesitantly since I felt like dying from the New moon. Mr. Jeffries sent Tom and Shannon back to class, but decided to help me out calling my teacher and telling them I was going to be out of class to help him with some project of his. Maybe Jeffries knowing our secret is a good thing I think as he hands me a sleeping bag and tells me to take a nap.

Tom's POV

Hyde left! Now who's Rhydian going to wolf out with and Worse who's going to play football with us!? On the bright side we're having a movie night today which I asked Rhydian about. Great he's coming! sent me and Shannon back to class. Uhh the rest of school was so boring. First we had math and then art before English, but at least it's lunch time now. Rhydian reappears to eat lunch and spent the rest of the time being depressed and miserable. Shannon was busy with her boyfriend Harry Averwood. I sat by Jimmie and talked to him about football until school was over. Then we played football for an hour or two before I left for Shannon 's house.

Shannon 's POV

I spent the rest of the day with my boyfriend. We spent lunch flirting with each other practicing singing only stopping once in a while to make out. When lunch ended we headed to class. Tom was busy talking about football with Jimmie and Rhydian looked like he was dead, so me and Harry sat together for the rest of the day, which other than the three Ks harassing us with childish stuff like "Shannon and Harry sitting in a tre g. First came love then came marriage then a baby in a baby carriage." All in all it was a pretty good day other than Hyde leaving and the fight of course. After school me and Harry practiced some more for about two hours before I left for movie night. Harry wasn't coming because he thought I needed to spend more time with my friends.

' POV

Once Rhydian fell asleep I called a fancy restraunt about reservations which I got though it was going to be a two week wait. I knew Rhydian and Maddy were counting on me to convince Rebecca not to reveal there secret, but I love her... maybe I can work it into our date I think as I call her. "Hi Rebbeca I got reservations for a fancy restraunt and was wondering if you wanted to go with me. It's not for two weeks though."

"Sure Jeffries. Oh and are we still on for our date tonight?"

"Yep"

"Hey how's your kid?"

"Fine Rebbeca, but he left to visit some of hid relatives" Jeffries lied.

"See you tonight"

Rhydian's POV

It was movie night. Me and Tom went to Shannon 's house where we watched horror movies and ate hamburgers Tom cooked. We watched horror movies until I began to weep... I couldn't help it it reminded me of Maddy. She used to love horror movies. Tom and Shannon swapped it to a comedy, but I kind of zoned out remembering Maddy. I went outside and used Eolas to check up on her. She was sleeping, but she had tears on her cheeks and kept mumbling my name nearly breaking my heart.

Tom's POV

Shit! Rhydian is using Roland again. I rush out with Shannon following and tried snapping him out of it. Eventually he came to weeping. We went back inside and spent the rest of the week cheering him up though it did little good.

' POV

Rebbeca and me met at bernies. We got into a conversation about the skeleton of a wolfblood she had found and I asked her how come she thought it was a monster."It's a werewolf. Werewolves kill things there half wolf for Pete sake."

"But doesn't that mean they're part human to and thus should be treated as people"

"But they're not human!"

"Maybe not but they're sentient creatures."

"So are murderers, but you don't see me letting them roam around"

"No, but they're not guilty of anything but having a condition"

"Maybe, but I just want to run a few experiments on them."

"But do you really think that if the Smiths were werewolves experimenting on them wouldn't ruin their harmless way of life?"

"You knew about that?"

"Yes, I knew you thought they were werewolves, but even if they were they're good people who had lived her for generations. Did it ever occur to you how little werewolf damage there has been?"

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I shouldn't hunt them over a condition."

"Thanks Rebbeca if that's how you feel I have a confession" I then tell her about Hyde and the other wolfbloods.

"If your kids one of them then you must be right. He was such a sweet guy"

The rest of the date went awesome and best of all Rebbeca promised go protect the secret. I can't wait to tell the kids Monday.

Rhydian's POV

With Shannon and Tom helping me I made it through to the weekend and got to school where called us to his office where he told us the good news. For the first time since Maddy left I smiled. Maddy could come back now. I ran to and gave him a big bear hug. The next two weeks were so long as we waited for Hyde to get into a town to call so we could give him the good news. He was supposed to call right before he left the wild pack. God what's taking him...


	14. First Date

**Sorry this chapter took so long to write. Fluffy emotional stuff isn't exactly my forte, but I tried.**

Main character's POV

I woke up early today. I had a lot to do to get ready for me and Jana's date. I rode into the nearest town which was a half hour drive on the motorcycle and went shopping. I bought three track phones and then went to go get more supplies. I picked up a lot of jerky, MRIs and a few liters of soda, so when I head home I'll be well supplied. I then go looking for a gift for Jana. I went to a jewlery store and picked out a diamond necklace, which cost an arm and a leg, luckily the hunter had a credit card in his wallet.

After my shopping was over I took one of my phones and called my dad. It took a few minutes, but eventually he picked up. "Hi dad how you been?" I ask

"Good. Hey I'm going to put you on speaker phone."

"Hey Hyde, how's the wild pack" Rebbeca says into the phone.

"He told you?!" I shout "does Rhydian know?"

"Yeah and don't worry your secret is safe with me. You can tell Maddy she's safe now."

"So son, when are you coming home?" Dad says.

"I'm headed out tomorrow... I got something to do tonight." I reply.

"What are you doing?" Rebbeca asks.

"Um...nothing just going on a date"

"With who?" Dad inquired

"Um... Jana"

"Does she know you're a wolfblood?" Rebbeca asks.

"Yeah. She's one to."

"Good for you" they say.

"Hey I gotta go; I'll call you later."

I hang up and put all my friends numbers on speed dial for all three phones which had there numbers on speed dial. I drive back to the pack and hand Jana and Maddy the other two phones. "Hey Maddy call Rhydian he's got something your going to wanting to hear." I tell Maddy. I head to my tent and pack up everything but one pair of semi clean clothes and the necklace.

Maddy's POV

I call Rhydian as soon as I got my phone. "Hey Rhydian!"

"Maddy is that really you!?" Rhydian shouts in excitement crying tears of joy.

"Yeah, hey Hyde said you had something to tell me."

"Yeah. isn't going to be harassing us about the secret anymore! You can come home!"

"...Rhydian that's great! I'll head home with Hyde tomorrow, after him and Jana go on there date"

"Those two nutcases are dating? Does Jana know he's leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Don't tell Hyde, but the pack is planning to move to a town right by Stoneybridge and I think one of the main reasons is so Jana can see him again. I don't know where or when though,so don't tell him."

"Alright your secret is safe with me.".

"Okay well I gotta go help Jana get ready for her date. Tell Tom and Shannon I miss them. I love you" Maddy says weeping.

"I love you to".

After a long silent moment we hang up and I go to help Jana get ready thinking I'm going to see my soul mate again.

Jana's POV

Maddy came over to my den to help me get ready. First thing she did was throw me in the river with some soap and shampoo telling me not to get out until I was all clean. So here I was naked in a river getting cleaned up for a date hoping,no praying no one sees me. The things I'll do for love! Once I was squeaky clean I put on some "clean" clothes and went to find Maddy. She combed my hair and helped me put make-up on. By the time she was done I felt like one of the Ks. She handed me a mirror... I looked stunning. My hair was the same as normal, but I had on the dress the Ks had given me at the disco. I had gold earrings on and a few bracelets on. The best part was I didn't have heels on. It's almost five now I wonder where Hyde is.

Main character's POV

I head over to pick Jana up. I hand her a helmet and motion towards my motorcycle which we then hop on. I stomp on the gas and we are flying off. I drive us out of the woods and onto the highway slowing down so we don't get pulled over. Jana is holding onto me with all her strength which kind of hurts, but it's nice at the same time. A half hour later I get us into town and to a fancy restraunt. We head in though I get a funny look from the waiters we got a table fairly fast (threatening a waiter while your girlfriend is my looking works miracles). Jana and I sit down and prepare to order. Jana and I sit there flirting and getting to know each other...well I got to know her since most of my life has been one gorey mess which isn't exactly something girls want to hear. Dinner comes, we split a steak. Half way through the date Jana leans in Dr a kiss and I kiss her. It's a slow passionate kiss that lasts for almost a minute. I then tell her close her eyes as I sneak up behind her and put the necklace around her neck. She loves it and kissed me again. Things are finally looking up for me. I had a family, a pack and a girlfriend. We stayed at the restraunt chatting and making put until it closed and the manager kicked us out. We drove back to the pack then.

It was the perfect end to my time in the wild.


	15. Return home

**Hi y'all thanks for reading up to this chapter. I'm hoping to write some more. Please review this.**

Main character's POV

Jana saw us off in the morning. I'm going to miss her, but at least with the phone I gave her we can stay in touch. Maddy hopped on my motorcycle and I drove off. Her parents would catch up with us sometime next week and dad was going to give her a room for a few days. I drove off flooring it and getting onto the highway headed towards Stoneybridge, towards home. The highway was deserted so I maxed my speed out. Thank God for super senses, without them I'd have got us killed. We stopped for a break five or six hours later. At this rate we'll be home in two days though I doubt it we're bound to see cars on the highway sometime and even I won't go 160mph on a busy road. Once we went to the bathroom and ate we drove for six more hours before stopping for the night. We just drove into the woods.. Maddy got my tent and I took a hammock.

I woke up suddenly smelling something strange. I sniffed for a few seconds before realising a wolfblood was coming towards me and Maddy. I kicked the tent to wake her up, but before her head came out of the tent an old wolfblood came into view. He seemed like he's been living in the wilds for almost a year. "Hello. What's your name old wolf?" I shout at him.

"Alric. Where is she?! Where is Maddy? I know she lived with Jana I just want to know how my daughter is."

Maddy had finally got up and was leaving the tent saying "hi Alric how have you been?"

"Miserable... I miss my daughter" he says looking like he could burst into tears.

Maddy tells him everything that had happened while she lived with the wild pack though I wish she hadn't mentioned I was dating his daughter. He was furious "that little mutt is dating my baby girl!" He shouted rushing at me. He swung and clawed at me, but I avoided his attacks countering with pulled punches that I'd stop a few centimeters from him and then flick him. He got mad fast and quickly wolfed out. He lunged at me forcing me to go prone to avoid him. He was about to lunge again when Maddy stopped him "Alric stop Jana loves him and he's a good man."

"Maybe your right" he says as he transforms back "anyone with the guts to fight me, and worse to toy with me is definitely good for Jana... but if he ever hurt her I will have his pelt."

I suddenly remember I have my phone so I tell him he could talk to her if he wanted. I handed him the phone and he started crying telling her how much he loves and misses her, but then I hear her say "why don't you come back to the pack? I miss you to." He agreed and then hung up handing me the phone before suddenly sprinting off towards the wild pack. Once Alric left me and Maddy hopped back on my motorcycle. We rode for the whole day and most of the next day but it paid off we were in Stoneybridge... We were home.

I dropped Maddy off at Rhydian's and then headed into my house. Dad and Rebbeca were there to greet me. We stayed up talking for a while, but eventually I dozed off.

Maddy's POV

Thank God I was off of that death trap of Hyde's. I snuck into Rhydian's room spoiling him, but then he realized I was back. We sat in his room flirting and making out for a while before we decided to head to Bernies for our first date. When we got there we got burgers and flirted for the rest of the night. I love him so much, I just know where soulmates, but that date proved it. When enemies closed we went into the woods and spent the rest of the night there sleeping togetone in the tent Hyde gave me.


	16. Loose ends

**Hi y'all thanks for reading. Please review.**

Main character's POV

I woke up early today, got dressed and ran down stairs. I ended up wearing a school uniform since the rest of my clothes were filthy. A clock said it was about six, so I started cooking some bacon figuring dad wouldn't be up for a while and Rebbeca had left last night. Dad came down soon and told me we had school today. I forgot today was a Monday...uuh my first day back and I have school. We eat the bacon I cooked and then dad drove off to school. I headed into the woods to go to school. A few minutes later Maddy and Rhydian caught up with me. Maddy had taken a shower and borrowed some of Shannon 's clothes so she looked semipresentable. They were flirting the whole time so I went ahead to school to play football with Tom and Jimmie. Jimmie harrassed me about the fight and how I can't just run off after every fight. I made up some lie about how I knew Hunter from a school I used to go to which got Jimmie off my back. We played football until school started then went to class. Hunter and Lliam were back though they still looked like they'd got the shit beat out of them. I'm lucky Hunter 's jaw is still healing so he can't talk, but according to Tom he's going to be able to talk by the end of the week. Oh great now I have to think of a way to keep him silent; maybe I'll put the fear of God into him though I'm pretty sure I can't simply kill or torture him since humans tend to frown on those sorts of things. Thinking ways to keep him silent school passed fairly slowly though by lunch I knew what I was going to do to keep him silent. Maddy, Rhydian, Tom, Shannon, Harry and I sat together at lunch. I tried avoiding any talk about wolfbloods though Harry seemed strange not asking for better explanations or for me to fill in gaps I left out...did he know? No I realized he wasn't even listening to anyone, but Shannon who he he was staring at. The bell rang and we went to our next class. The day flew by and before I knew it it was time to go. Jimmie asked me to play football, but I told him I had something I had to do.

I stalked Hunter for a half hour to where he lives. It was an old caravan that smells like Jana. I waited for him to turn his back on me before I jumped down from the tree I was hiding in sprinting to him and then throwing my backpack which I had emptied at school over hid head. I knocked him out before letting him go. After he was down for the count I went into his "house" and found some belts which I used to tie his hands and feet up. Once he was all nice and secure I threw him over my shoulder and carried him to Maddy's house because I remembered her dad had a wood shop full of nice sharp power tools. I opened the door which luckily hadn't been locked when they left and set I'm down in a chair. I tied him down and pulled the bag off his head after locking the door.

Hunter's POV

What just happened? The last thing I remember was getting home and now I'm tied to a chair with a rabid werewolf. "So you hunted me for five years huh? Well guess what it stops now. You're the last of the monsters that hunted me. Don't worry only one of your friends was horribly tortured." I scream and moan, but I doubt it will do anything. He picked up a drill and turned it on. "You don't want to tell people my secret. You know why?" He says as he puts the drill just a few centimeters from my eye. I shake my head, praying this psychotic monster won't kill me. I only joined the hunt to follow in my parents footsteps, but now I wished I had never went on the hunt with them. They had died during the raid, and I've been hunting ever since, but now I'm the prey instead of the Hunter. Why bother anymore, what good will it do me? "Because if I don't have a reason not to kill you next time I won't stop." After he was done talking he knocked me out. I woke up in my bed the next morning .

**Lucky Hunter he didn't get a drill through the eye. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi anyone reading this I'm going to hopefully be camping so this chapter will be short and the next one won't be until Sunday.**

Main character's POV

I woke up today as though nothing happened yesterday. I ate breakfast then headed to school with a knife concealed in my coat. I played football with Tom and Jimmie again until Hunter arrived. I walked up to him and told him " up for a game of football?" and then whispered "the answer better be yes unless you want a repeat of yesterday's incident." We went to rejoin the game. The bell rang and we headed in. I sat next to Hunter so if he acts up I could slit his throat, a fact I reminded him of by rubbing the back of my knife on his neck when no one was looking. I knew he was going to be able to talk soon so I'd better convince him to stay silent, but fear isn't the only way, so I tested Rhydian a plan.

Rhydian's POV

My phone vibrated during class so while was blabbing on and on about something I checked my phone. Maddy leaned over to see to. It was a text from Hyde.

Hyde: Hunter knows. I have a plan, we're going do good wolfblood, bad wolfblood. Can you and Maddy sit with him at lunch and try being his friends.

Rhydian: fine.

I spent the rest of the day flirting with Maddy except during lunch when we sat with Hunter. We told him how cool it was that he was going to be able to talk soon and got to know him. I think he really likes us.

Main character's POV

Swell they're in. The rest of the day I spent threatening Hunter except at lunch where I sat with Jimmie and talked about football. I played football with Tom, Jimmie and Hunter at the end of the day. The rest of the week I did the same until Friday when Hunter spoke for the first time in weeks...

**Sorry it's short but I'm headed camping in 10 minutes so...**


	18. Chapter 18

Main character's POV

It was a scrappy New moon today so I got a ride to school from dad. Maddy decided to skip and with her parents still gone she wouldn't go. Rhydian foot to school looking half dead though I know I'm probably just as bad. I skip soccer and sit down beside Hunter. He seemed scared as usual, but something was weird. Dad came in and started calling roll. About halfway throe and Hunter spoke. Crap he could reveal my secret! I put a knife to his back and whispered " watch what you say otherwise I might have to get the power tools out again." At this he gulped becoming even more scared than before. He spent most of the day up to lunch being social with people, mostly Rhydian and Tom. Hunter worked well under pressure not mentioning werewolves at all. I let him alone during lunch while I went to chat with Jimmie.

Hunter's POV

This mutt is mad. He keeps me by him at all times, but lunch with a knife to my back for when I do something stupid. I didn't care about exposing his secrets, before, but now it was personal. I waited for any chance to get away from him so I could tell people, but he didn't leave me alone. I wonder if he'll wander off at lunch again, that'd be my best shot. I'll just have to play his game. The morning was long and nervewracking for me probably because of the knife. At lunch Hyde left and I sat down with Rhydian and Tom. I told them about how Hyde was a werewolf, but they laughed it off as though I were crazy. Then Rhydian said "even if that was true why would you want to rat out your friend." I guess other than the abduction and the occasional threat Hyde has been friendly toward me. " He threatens me with a knife , he's no friend of mine" I tell him.

"If you had a secret lime that wouldn't you do the same thing to him?" Rhydian asks.

I was dumbfounded Rhydian was right. All this time I thought I was the good guy and Hyde was the villain, but in reality Hyde simply wanted left alone. I was the monster who hunted him. I felt so horrible now, no wonder Hyde had wanted me dead; it would mean the end to his ordeal. "I guess your right." Is all I managed to say.

"Of course I am" Rhydian says.

The bell rang and I set out to find Hyde... I owe him an apology

Main character's POV

Hunter caught up with me and told me he was sorry for hunting me. I was ready to smack him. Five years of my life gone and he thinks an apology will make up for it! I held back screaming this at him until school ended which felt like forever. I then stomped off towards home wanting to be alone. I felt worse than on a normal New moon, so I passed out on the couch.

POV

I got home later than normal. Hyde was fast asleep on the couch when his phone started ringing. I answered the phone. Jana was on the other end excitedly trying to tell Hyde something so I told her it was just me and that Hyde is asleep. She told me to tell him to call her tomorrow she has some exciting news.


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning this might get violent again. Also I'm sorry if I encouraged any**

Main character's POV

I woke up early today, but dad was already up. He told me to call Jana so I did.

"Hi Jana"

"Hyde I've got some great news for you." Jana said.

"What?"

"The pack is moving closer to Stoneybridge. We decided to move to a town an hour away and as the alpha I'm in charge of getting everything ready for them when they get there so I left with Maddy's parents." Thud. Jana dropped her phone the line was dead. I started working out but managed to stay calm. I used eolas to check what happened. Two old people had her and the Smiths in some kind of jail. I called Rhydian and hysterically told him. He called Tom, Maddy and Shannon while I went to the only person I knew who was good in a fight...Hunter.

"Hunter you said you were sorry well now's your chance to prove it. Get your weapons and don't play dumb with me you know what weapons. We got some shit to do." I told him. He picked up two Ak-47s and we headed back to my house. The rest of the group were already there. Dad left for school; he was covering for us. I told them all the situation and handed out a small armoury of weapons. One assault rifle , one shotgun, four knives, two revolvers per person and one RPG to share. I hid two sniper rifles in Maddy's parents car which we hot wired. I drove on my motorcycle using Roland to see where to go and the rest followed in the car. We were flying on the highway, I think a cop saw us, but a bunch of guns strapped to your back is some sweet deterrent for cops. We pulled over a few blocks from the mansion Jana was trapped in. Maddy recognised it as the place with the mottled poppy. Me, Maddy and Rhydian used eolas to scout the mansion. There were thirty hunters in the mansion armed with all sorts of weapons. The doors were locked and guards were posted by the door. We snapped out of eolas and I told them the plan. Tom and Shannon were going to be our getaway drivers. Maddy and Rhydian were going to go through one of the Windows and make there way towards the dungeon . Me and Hunter were going straight through the front door.

This is going to be fun...

Hunter's POV

Is this mutt nuts? Where walking into a hell hole through the front door all for some girl. "Damn it if I survive this we're even" I tell Hyde as I walk up to the door and knock. The guards open up recognizing me as a fellow Hunter and then they fall dead with two ballistic tipped bullets through there head. I think it's a good thing Hyde is a good shot. We walk in pulling out knives , the more of them we can disable silently the better. Hyde rushed ahead.

Main character's POV

I snuck ahead clearing every room I passed by sneaking in and violently killing everyone in there. I killed five of them clearing the rooms. One I rushed snapping his neck. Two were in the same room so I threw two knives at them. One went through one of their throats and the other went into the other hunter 's eye. The last two I took out by slitting there throats. We caught up with Rhydian and Maddy. We headed towards the dungeon. I still was leading the way though at this point the hunters knew we were there so I simply used my assault rifle. I mowed down six of them, but had to stop before the entrance to the dungeon which was being guarded by the remaining hunters. Hunter ran into one room being shot at the whole time while Maddy and Rhydian slipped into a different room. I then shot the RPG we'd brought which while inflicting little to no casualties caused some chaos giving me time to shoot them. Hunter ran out mowing the rest of them down. In a matter of seconds they were all dead. We walked past the pile of dead and into the dungeon. The two old hunters were there "interrogating" Jana and the Smiths. In the blink of an eye I was in wolf form. No one tortures Jana. I ripped them apart while in wolf form leaving nothing, but mangled prices of bloody meat. Hunter kept calm and got everyone out of there and into the car Tom and Shannon had ready. I rushed out changing back to human as the cops arrived. There was no way I was getting out of here at least with out some bloodshed. I take my knives out and wait, this has to be done perfectly. As cops walked in I hid in a room biding my time. A cop calendars the door and I pulled him in quickly slitting his throat. I then put on his uniform and the rest of his cop gear. I walked out in plain view of the cops walked to my bike and drove home.


	20. Chapter 20

Main character's POV

I had snuck out of the mansion and had driven off, but now as I come near town I realize I forgot to get rid of any evidence. I drove into the woods looking for a place to bury the weapons and cop uniform I used. I then headed for the nearest stream. I stripped before jumping into the water. It was freezing, but I had to get any blood I could off of me. I then took my shirt and coat and soaked them. My pants were clean enough that I didn't bother scrubbing it clean. Once I was clean I swam out of the creek put on my underwear and pants and drove home through the woods. I hid my bike a few minutes l as from the house and ran the rest of the way. Maddy, Jana and the rest of my friends and family were already there. As I walked in I noticed Maddy, Rhydian, Tom and Shannon looking horrible. It seems that killing just isn't for them; I shouldn't of brought them. Jana and Maddy's parents looked like they were still in shock though I don't know if it was from being imprisoned or from seeing me kill. Does Jana think I'm some sort of psychopath? Rebbeca and dad were arguing about weather I was dangerous or not. Hunter was the only one who seemed unchanged. Everyone immediately turns to stare at me making me feel guilty. After a few seconds I can't stand it and shout" I'm sorry. What other choice did I have? Would you have left them to experiment on Jana and the Smiths? I know what you're thinking. I'm some sort of psychopath, but damnit they had it coming!" I stomp into my room and slam the door shut.

Jana's POV

I couldn't believe Hyde. He seemed so sweet at first, but when he saved me he looked deranged. It was like he loved bloodshed. On the other hand he did save me from the hunters. I'm not sure anymore if he is the same Hyde I love. He ran off to his room after yelling. I felt horrible making him feel like a monster. He saved my life; I'd have done the same for him. I run up to his room to apologize. I knocked on his door. "What" he says while crying.

Main character's POV

Jana came up to talk to me.

"Hyde I'm sorry we made you feel like a monster. It was sweet of you to do all that for me." Jana Said.

"I know I seemed like a monster. Jana I'm sorry for what I did, I really am. Thanks for still caring."

"Hyde I love you even your quirks.

I opened the door and saw Jana standing out there. She was wearing one of Shannon's uniforms. We made out, before heading down to talk to everyone. We discussed the "incident" and how the investigation would need covered up. Me and Hunter got a chuckle from this, and after a few moments of everyone looking at me and him like we were crazy, I told them the good news. "The hunters will purge the evidence, since there order is supposed to be secret like wolfbloods. Hunter's buddies would completely erease the records of anyone of them that died. It was like they never existed. By now that mansion is gone along with any and all evidence.". This put a smile on every face. The rest of the conversation was about how Jana was going to live with the Smiths while waiting on the rest of the pack and other arrangements to set everyone's life's up almost the same as when they left.

Everyone left a little later to get ready for tomorrow which was going to be awesome. Jana was going to be at school tomorrow!


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi y'all. The next few chapters are going to be a bit less violent which I hope makes up for my high casualty rate.**

Main character's POV

I woke up today excited. Jana was going to be there! I rushed downstairs grabbed a handful of bacon and was on my way. Jana caught up to me first. We held hands walking through the woods for a while before Maddy and Rhydian caught up with us. We eventually wondered into school though I think it was because all of us were busy staring at and or flirting with our girlfriends/ boyfriends. Rhydian and I played football for a while with Jimmie, Tom and Hunter. We harnessed Rhydian the whole time telling him stuff like "man up already and ask Maddy on a date. You two are practically a couple anyways." He still didn't though, so we headed to class. Jan sat next to me, Tom sat by Jimmie, Maddy and Rhydian Sat together and Shannon and Harry sat together. I spent the majority of the day flirting with Jana, daydreaming about her and harnessing Rhydian, but by the end of the day he asked Maddy out.

Rhydian's POV

Hyde and the rest of my friends kept pestering me to ask Maddy on a date. I tried ignoring them, but by the end of the day I'd had enough of there crap, so I agreed to ask her out on a date. It wasn't that I didn't want to go out on a date with her; it was just a lot of stuff was going on like her parents finally getting home. I went after school to ask her on a date. "Hey Maddy I was um wondering if you'd like to uh go on a date?"

"Sure Rhydian. When?" Maddy asked.

"How about six tonight?" I replied

"Alright. I'll see you then" she said heading home

Once she left I went to ask Tom for help, and he agreed.

Maddy's POV

As soon as Rhydian was out of earshot I called Shannon and told her everything. She said she'd come over to my house to help me get ready. I then headed home to get ready silently thanking my friends for convincing Rhydian to ask me out.

I can't wait for the date!


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter was written by Abbie Flower and hopefully so will the next chapter.**

Maddy's POV

I can't wait! I'm going on my first proper date with Rhydian! He told me that it is going to be VERY romantic and that's all he would say. OMG, I've not called Shan yet to ask her if she'll help me get ready. I'm sooooooo exited!

Rhydian's POV

I have told Maddy to get ready for 6 and wait in her bedroom for me to pick her up. We are going to have a picnic on top of the main school building while the sun is setting. I personally think that is a really good idea, for me anyway. Oh, I forgot, I am meeting Tom outside his house in 5 minutes and he's going to help me pick out which food to buy. His house is 2 miles away, better hurry, just kidding, it will only take me a few minutes.

(At the supermarket)

" Grapes, Strawberries, chocolate, sweets, 3 packs of bacon, 4 cans of diet cola and a heart necklace. Are you sure that's all necessary?" Tom questioned. " Look, I just want to make this date perfect and the most romantic date Maddy has ever, ever been on." Rhydian snapped back. " I know mate, don't worry it will be." Tom smiled.

(Back at Rhydian's house)

As I carefully placed the final pack of bacon into the hamper, which I had bought especially for tonight, I realised what time it was, 5:55!

I still hadn't changed my shirt!

Maddy's POV

PANICK! I have 10 minutes to finish getting ready and Shannon has still got to do my hair, my make-up and I've got pick out which dress I'm wearing! Freaking out a little bit!

As Shannon curled my hair and put on a tiny bit of make-up, we spoke about her and Harry Averwood (who are STILL going out!)

I can't believe how in love she is, all she ever does is think of him, be with him or talk about him!

Omg, 5 minutes, hurry up Shannon!

Rhydian's POV

Right, I'm showered, changed and now I'm ready. I just realised how excited I am! 5:59, I better get going. I easily manage to get to Maddy's in time, I leap up to her bedroom window and walked in. "Ready to go t... Wow!


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter was also written by Abbie Flower.**

Rhydian's POV

Maddy looked amazing! She was wearing a lacy, white dress that showed off her slim figure and her hair was curly with extensions in. I just stood there on the window ledge, staring at her, my eyes wide. "Do I look that bad?" Maddy asked. "You look beautiful!" I managed to stutter. Maddy beamed, the biggest smile I've ever seen. She's so perfect.

Maddy's POV

Rhydian looked so handsome. He was wearing a white shirt, a black

jacket and black jeans, but he still had his "cool guy" trainers on. Shannon muttered something about going home and scuttled quickly through my door. "Where are we going then, Mr Morris?" I questioned, noticing the pretty hamper in his hand. "Follow me please, Miss Smith." Was his answer. We both jumped out of my window and started to run. We ran on the road, then through the forest, I had no idea where we were going, until we stopped.

Rhydians POV

I paused in front of the school and watched Maddy' s face, she was confused. I helped her climb over the gate and up onto the roof, she saw the rug and the candles. Maddy's face lit up! I could tell she loved it.

Maddy's POV

I couldn't believe it. The school roof looked so romantic. I had worked out by then we were having a picnic and all of the food was in the hamper Rhydian had been carrying around all night. We snuggled up and ate: chocolate covered strawberries, LOTS of sweets, meat (our favourite) and we fed each other grapes. When we had finished Rhydian told me to close my eyes, I did, I heard him creeping around me, he lifted my hair and attached something cold to my neck. I opened my eyes and glanced down, I saw the most beautiful heart necklace. I smiled up at Rhydian, "thank you!"

He leant forwards and whispered "I love you Maddy,"

I kissed him softly and murmured "Not half as much as I love you."

Rhydian's POV

I love Maddy more than anyone. I can't wait until school tomorrow, to see her again and tell everyone. We are now a couple!


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi y'all. I decided that I was going to write some chapters myself.**

Main character's POV

I went to school the same as usual. I played football with Tom, Rhydian, Hunter and Jimmie. I sat down next to Jana and flirted with her for most of the day. We sat with our friends at lunch where Maddy and Rhydian told us all about how they were now a couple. It wasn't like we didn't know that. Hell they were the only ones who hadn't known. After congratulating the couple, the bell rang and we went to class. Dad had some cool news for the whole class. "Now as you all know we only have three weeks until summer vacation, so to celebrate we will be having a required class camping trip." Sweet this is going to be awesome. The rest of the day passed by quickly. When school was over me, Rhydian, Jana and Maddy walked to the Smiths house. After we walked our girlfriends to their house, since Jana was staying with Maddy, we went to go play football with Tom, Hunter and Jimmie. At around eight pm we I headed home to pack for the camping trip Friday.

I woke up early this morning. I ran down stairs, ate some food and ran to school. I stopped running when I caught up with Jana. We held hands and flirted for a bit until suddenly she sprinted ahead wanting me to chase her. I started running after her, catching up to her in a few seconds. Apparently it was my turn to be chased, so I sprinted ahead. I ran until she was out of sight, but then I started circling around a few times before climbing a big tree. Jana ran right past me a few seconds later. I drop p ed down and started running back towards school. About a minute later she tackled me to the ground. As we got up giggling I noticed her eyes were yellow. She had used eolas to find me. After we picked the leaves off of each other we headed to school.

School passed fast today; the same as it always does when I'm around Jana. At lunch we sat quoting our friends and talked about the trip. "So according to dad we are going to do some sort of a compass course." I told them. They then told me about the last camping trip the school had. Afterwards we went to class and the rest of the day flew by. After school me and Rhydian walked our girlfriends home again.

The camping trip tomorrow was going to be awesome.


	25. Chapter 25

Main character's POV

I had to get up at five today to get to school in time for school. Jana caught up with me about halfway there and slightly afterwards Maddy and Rhydian caught up with us. We had a lot of camping gear with us so we didn't run around chasing each other or other wolfblood like games. When we got to school, most of our class were already there sitting outside. Most of our classmates look asleep. Jana dropped her bag and then sat down. I did the same. Jana then leaned on my shoulder and fell asleep. Hunter came over to talk. "This is going to be fun." He said.

"Yeah. It definitely beats being hunted."

"Hey chasing after you for five years wasn't exactly fun either" he said.

"Well then it's a good thing you stopped hunting me."

"I guess so, but I'm not going to thank you for kidnapping me and then using a drill to scare me straight."

"You should. The alternative would have been a lot more gruesome. "

"Yeah that would've hurt." He said.

Jana woke up and looked around confused. "Shouldnt the bus be here by now?" She asked.

"It isn't supposed to be here for another half hour." I told her.

"Uugh. I'm going back to sleep. Can you wake me up when it's time to go?"

"Sure Jana." I respond.

Jana got comfortable using my shoulder as pillow and fell asleep again. Jimmie came over to see if me and Hunter wanted to play football, but I told him I couldn't and then pointed at Jana. "One of the downsides to having a girlfriend" I tell Jimmie. This evoked some chuckles from Hunter, Jimmie and Rhydian who was in a similar predicament with Maddy. Hunter left to go play so I spent the next half hour sitting with Jana using me as a pillow. The bus finally came and everyone started to file in to it. I tried waking Jana up, but it didn't work. I then decided to carefully stand up, so she didn't fall and picked our bags up. I picked Jana up and carried her onto the bus bridal style. I set her down on the seat next to me after I dropped our bags off in the bottom of the bus. Hunter and Tom sat behind us, so we talked about football for about an hour until Jana woke up. "Good morning sleeping beauty" I tell her'

"How'd I get on the bus" she said sleeping.

"I couldn't wake you up, so I just carried you here. You know you don't need any beauty sleep." I tell her which causes her to blush.

"Isn't that sweet" Jimmie says as him and Tom make silly faces. They joked around for the rest of the bus ride, but I didn't care because Jana and I spent the rest of the trip flirting and making out. The three Ks harnessed Maddy and Rhydian who were making out and flirting as well. At about ten am we got to the camp and the fun began.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi y'all. I'm sorry I haven't posted any chapters for this story in a while, but between the holidays, COD Ghosts and my other story I didn't have much time to write.**

Main character's POV

When we got to the camp everyone hopped off the bus to start setting up camp. I set up Tom's, Rhydian's, Hunter's and my tent in about half the time as everyone else. I went to go split some logs while they went to go help the girls set up their tent. About a half hour later everyone had finished and began fiddling around the campfire circle trying to start a fire. God they sucked at it I thought as I went to go help. I noticed the twits didn't have any kindling, so I went to go gather up some twigs that unfortunately were damp. I went and built a small teepee out of the kindling and split logs. I then tried lighting it on fire with my Zippo lighter, but the wood was to wet to light. "Hey anyone got some hand sanitizer?!" I shouted.

"Yeah, but since when are you a semaphore? I mean you're dating Jana for Pete sakes." One of the Ks said throwing a small thing of hand sanitizer at me.

"Hey watch what you say about Jana, and for your own information this craps going to start the fire."I told her as I poured a liberal amount of the hand sanitizer onto the kindling and then lit it. I got away from the fire as fast as possible then to go find Jana.

I found her and the rest of my buddies hanging out around her tent. "Hey beautiful" I say as I walk over and give her a peck on the cheek. "So now what? Are we just supposed to sit around?" I ask. My friends shrugged, but dad came to this rescue shouting "all right children you're going to cook yourself lunch before we head to the activity field for a huge game of capture the flag. Then tomorrow we have the compass course to do." Tom, Shannon and Hunter cooked lunch for our little group since wolfbloods and fire don't mix unless you do what I do, close your eyes and stay calm until you can get out of there. They cooked grilled cheese which we ate quickly, so that we could start capture the flag. Me and Rhydian cleaned up, before the class left for the activity field.

When we got there dad split us into "fair" teams. I was with Jana, Tom, Jimmie, Shannon, Kara, and some kids who I don't know. Dad explained the rules and handed out the flags.

Each student has two flags to hang from their belt buckles.

If you lose your flags you have to come here for fifteen minutes before you get new ones.

Each team gets one big flag to hide.

If you get the other teams flag to here you win.

We took our flag and ran into the woods to hide it. We went a good distance away before we decided to look for a place to hide it. I said "I got an idea. Here hand me the flag" Jimhope it's a good one. I don't like losing." I smiled smugly at him before climbing the nearest tree. At a few feet from the top, the tree was swaying to much to climb, so I tied the flag to a nearby branch and got down as fast as possible. Dad blew a whistle a few moments later to start the game. Me and Jana ran off towards where the other team had went. I heard footsteps a little ahead of us, so I stopped and hid. Jana kept running, but Maddy and Rhydian caught her. She ran off with one of her flags still on her belt buckle going a different direction then Maddy and Rhydian had went. Once they had got out of earshot I started sneaking in the direction Maddy and Rhydian had come from. I saw two of the Ks wandering around and decided that it would be fun to try and get their flags without being seen or heard. I threw a rock to the opposite side of them. They turned around to see what made that noise and I struck. I popped out of my hiding place took their flags, and went back into my hiding spot. They started walking away until one of them noticed that her flags were missing. I started sneaking again and eventually got to a small clearing where Hunter was standing. His team's flag was next to him laying under a rock. I tried throwing a rock to distract him, but it didn't work. Hunter turned and ran right at me. I started running trying to draw him away from the flag, which worked. I turned backwards and went for the flag. I took the flag, but Hunter caught up to me. I had to get past him some how to win, but I could only think of two ways to get past him in time: high or low. I chose high and rushed him. At the last second before I'd have tackled him, I jumped over his head; doing a flip and losing one of my flags. I was behind him though and had not lost any momentum, so I quickly out distanced him. I ran bobbing and weaving through the woods trying to get to the activity field. I saw other people around either trying to catch me or waving at me. I eventually got to the field and handed dad the flag. He pointed at my arm and asked what happened. I looked down, and saw that there was a huge cut on my arm. Dad blew his whistle to end the game. A couple of minutes later everyone else got here. I took out needle and ripped a loose string off my shirt to stitch up my arm. It was pretty sloppy, but it would hold. Jana and I guarded the flag for the next time, but we didn't see anyone. The game went on for almost two hours before dad called it. Apparently both teams turtles.

We went back to camp and ate hamburgers. Everyone but me Jana, Rhydian and Maddy were telling ghost stories around the campfire. We stood by the fire, but not facing it. The stories were pretty lame, but they passed a good bit of time. Eventually I got bored and decided to tell a story.

"Once there was a mighty wolf born of nightmares and murder. Every full moon the wolf would come into town and kill children and animals. It got so bad that the mayor put a bounty on its head. Now only one man had the guts to go out after it. He went in with a dozen rounds of silver ammo and a gun... only eleven rounds were found. The wolf after this wasn't seen for a couple of decades until one day a hiker found an old cave and went inside. The man never came out, but the beast did. Now every full moon the beast hunts, but there is a way to summon it now... if you have the balls for it." I paused giving Jana enough time to sneak away before continuing. "Beast of hell, wolf of nightmares come show yourselves for we are not afraid as we should be." Jana howled loudly scaring the graphics out of the majority of the class. She crept closer and closer making wolf noises until suddenly she popped out startling everyone. While everyone else looked like they had a heart attack, we were rolling around on the ground laughing hysterically. Dad came to tell us go to bed and then scolded me and Jana. Afterwards he sent us off to bed where I got to eavesdrop on people who were to scared to sleep until I fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi y'all. I am becoming impatient waiting on Disney to tell us if they will run season two of wolfblood and the release date for it, so I am asking that anyone reading this should help harass Disney at .com**

Main character's POV

We got up early to get ready for the compass course. We still had time before breakfast, so I went to go split wood. Jana and the rest of my buddies stood around me talking. Jana commented on how my arm. I kept splitting wood until breakfast. Hunter would occasionally bring over the wood I split to the fire. Dad shouted "breakfast" and we all lined up for breakfast. Yum black pudding and oatmeal. We quickly ate, so we could start the competition. Shannon, Jana, Hunter, Rhydian, Maddy, Tom and I were put in the same group, and Maddy was given a map and compass. Dad then went around confiscating any electronic devices we had. He stood next to the three Ks and forced them to hand all their phones over. They pulled phones out of their purses, pockets, boots and other hidden places. I threw him my phone before he had to try and search me for it which probably was a good thing because I still had my coat that was filled with weapons, rope, a first aid kit and a lighter. I'd rather not have to explain why I am more heavily armed than Alkida. He threw each group a walkie talkie in case something like what happened to Lliam happens again and then said "go"

My group rushed off into the woods a good distance away before we pulled out the map to see where we were headed. Shannon and Hunter used the compass while Jana and I used environmental factors like ivy to find where we were going. Once we got our directions we started hiking. We got to the first marker in about a half hour and then had to spend a few minutes looking for directions to the next marker. We had a good time running through the woods on our way to the next marker. I gave Jana a piggyback ride and Rhydian did the same with Maddy. About forty five minutes later we arrived at the marker laughing our heads off. Shannon and Hunter took a few moments and then pointed towards the last marker. Still laughing hysterically we went for the last marker. We slowly rose in elevation as we headed to our destination. I heard running water about thirty minutes in to the hike and about ten minutes later we saw it. There was a sheer drop a few hundred feet down into a huge river between us and the marker. Shannon and Hunter spent a few minutes looking for another way to get there but eventually Shannon told us "the only way down is a good half hour away from here. In short where screwed."

"I have an idea. Hunter you remember how I have you the split three years ago? When you and your men had me pinned on a cliff like this with a bullet hole in my gut. There is rope in my coat" I say dropping my coat on the ground.

"Yeah you jumped..." He says cut short as I leap off the cliff aiming for an Eddie in the river. I tucked into a cannonball and hit the water. I went deep underwater, but quickly swam up. I swam to the other side of the river. I picked up the marker and was about to head back to the group, but I smelled something. I started sniffing. This smell was familiar yet different. It smelled like... my old pack. I ran towards the smell. I sprinted through the woods and came to a tent and a man a few years older than me standing there.

Could it be...

**Hi y'all. Sorry for cliff hanger, but I need to think of a good name for new character. Any ideas?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi y'all. Sorry this took so long to write. Also thank you Martha for the list of names.**

Main character's POV

It couldn't be... but it was. I knew this man; he had been a member of my pack, but how they all died. I saw him die with him grasping a crossbow bolt that hit him in the heart, yet here he was. "Caleb the Flayed is that really you? How did you survive and what happened to you?" I asked noticing for the first time that he was drunk, was holding an empty bottle of beer in one hand and his other hand was horribly maimed.

"I haven't heard that name for over five years... not since my pack was killed." He mumbled as he looked at me for the first time "I know you. You were the Alpha's cub. You escaped. You left me to die!" He said.

"No I saw you die with a bolt through the heart. I was just a cub!"

"The bolt was stopped by my hand, just a few centimeters from my heart. I blacked out from the shock and when I awoke everyone was dead. I wandered about for years looking for a pack to take me in, but no one would take a wolf like me. I eventually settled here and have been living here ever since, but now I suppose you're the alpha and I have a pack. I only wish the pack was more than just you an alpha of nothing." He said.

"Actually I'm in a new pack now. You want to meet them?" I asked.

"Why not. It ain't like I have anything better to do" he replied.

"Alright they're up on the top of that cliff. Can you climb?" I asked.

"Not well. My bad hand is pretty much worthless now, except in wolf form. I might be able to find another way up, but it would take awhile." He replied.

"All right. I'm going to head up, and lower you a rope. We'll pull you up. Do you still know how to tie a one handed bowline knot?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with." He said.

We headed over to the hunter side of the cliff where Hunter had thrown the end of the rope to. I started up first by riding a bowline through my belt loops and then rock climbing. It was a pretty hard climb due to the rocks being slick and my boots making it a pain to climb. About halfway up I noticed there were no places I could use for a handhold except way to the right of me. "Hey Hunter is this rope held tightly?" I shouted.

"Should be... why?" He asked.

At that moment I leapt using the rope to swing over to the side that I could climb.

"Are you stupid!? At least give us some heads up!" Hunter shouted at me.

"Sorry" I said as I approached the top. A few minutes later my head popped up over the cliff. I climbed up and stood up. "Hey Hunter you might be a bit pissed about this, but we ain't done yet. We have to pull a buddy of mine up here." I said.

"What!?" He shouted

"You'll see." I said.

"Fine" he said.

We lowered the rope back down and waited. Caleb tugged the rope three times to tell us he was ready. Me and Hunter started pulling him up slowly, but soon the rest of our buddies joined in. Pretty soon Caleb was at the edge of the cliff struggling to get up. I rushed over and pulled him up by his bad hand. The first thing Caleb did after he stood up was rushing Hunter. He tackled Hunter and began strangling him. "You kin slaughtering piece of shit! You're a dead man! Dead! I'm going to enjoy killing you!" Caleb shouted.

"Get off him Caleb; he's my friend and he has changed." I told him as me and Rhydian tried pulling Caleb off Hunter.

"Why?! Why should I spare this kin slayer?! And why are you defending him?!" Caleb shouted "He's my friend... and as your alpha I command you to get off of him" I said.

"Fine cub, but know your pack is gone and now you are alpha of no one" he said releasing Hunter.

After everyone gets up and calms down I begin introducing everyone. "Caleb this is Tom, Shannon, Rhydian, Maddy and Jana" I said as I pointed to everyone who then shook his hand "and everyone this is Caleb the Flayed a member of my pack who survived"

"Why are you called Caleb the Flayed?" Tom asked.

"Long story, maybe I'll tell it sometime, but in short I got skinned alive." Caleb replied.

"Dude what happened to your hand?" Shannon said seeing his deformed hand.

"Hunters shot me through the hand. Luckily it was a full moon that day, so I didn't lose it"

"Have you had it treated?" Shannon asked.

"No. Ain't like a human hospital can help and most pack healers won't help a lone wolf like me, and no pack will take me in." Caleb replied.

"Well then I suppose it is a good thing I'm the alpha of my pack and I'll take you in." Jana said.

Caleb stood there to shocked for words, so I interrupted by saying "we have to get back to camp fast before everyone else. I doubt we could sneak Caleb pack to Stoneybridge unless my dad is helping"

We ran as fast as possible towards camp. Those of us who were wolfbloods ended up carrying everyone else so we could go seven faster. We arrived at camp in about ten minutes. No one but dad and the other teacher who was asleep were there so we just walked Caleb right into camp. "Hey dad we need your help with something. This is Caleb who was a member of my pack before we got massacred and we need to sneak him back to Stoneybridge." I tell dad.

"Oh great sneaking a grown man onto a school bus hmmm. I think I have an idea. What if we hide him in plain sight by telling everyone that he is a student teacher that couldn't join us until today due to his handicap." Dad said.

"That just might work" Shannon stated.

We kept planning Caleb's back story until Jimmie's group came into camp. "Crap we lost. Hey who's the crippled guy." Jimmie says

"I'm Caleb the new student teacher and I'd prefer it if you didn't call me crippled." Caleb replied angrily. The Ks' group arrived lastly whining the whole time. Dad introduced Caleb and then announced that my group had won. We had lunch afterwards and then packed up and left. I sat with Jana on the bus ride back flirting and kissing. Dad and Caleb sat together acting serious, and Maddy and Rhydian spent the entire time making out.

When we got back to school parents came to pick there kids up. My friends parents got there fairly early, so I got stuck there waiting for the rest of the class to leave since dad, me and Caleb couldn't leave until the rest of the class left. About an hour later we got to head home. Dad called Rebecca and asked her to come over which she did. We all talked and got to know Caleb though all he really told us was that he wandered around looking for a pack for a while until he started drinking. It was getting late so dad told Caleb he could sleep in the guest room and kissed Rebecca good night before asking her " where still on for that date next weekend right?"

"Yeah. Goodnight." She responded.

I went to bed after it thinking about the past.


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy New year. Warning contains swearing. **

Main character's POV

I woke up at eight today and then went to wake up Caleb. We were supposed to go meet up with everyone at Bernies, so we cut through the woods. A few minutes later we got there and went inside. My friends had beat us there so we had to pull two seats over. Bernie came over to ask if we wanted anything. We ended up getting a huge tray of bacon, eggs and sausage. Caleb also ordered a cup of coffee. We talked for a bit about school and what we wanted to do after Bernies being careful not to mention wolfbloods. After we got done eating we split the bill and left.

We ran into the woods stopping at the stream where Maddy had explained to Rhydian that he was a wolfblood. We sat down and convinced Caleb to tell the story about why he got the nickname Caleb the Flayed.

"It was almost eight years ago... I had been out hunting alone on the edge of my pack's territory. I had just brought down a large buck when I heard howling and saw a beautiful girl. She was on her pack's territory, but I saw her wink at me before running deeper into her territory. Like any male wolf I followed her into her territory eventually catching up with her. I ended up tripping and tackling her into a large pile of leaves underneath a big oak tree. As we sat up I looked into each other's eyes and I knew we were meant to be together. I leaned in and kissed her which she returned. Now since you are all cubs I'm going to skip telling you about what happened next, but it's sufficient to say I woke up the next morning in the pile of leaves and a na ked babe beside me. Unfortunately for me her pack came and found us... her dad was pissed and apparently her parents were the current alphas of her pack. They drug me back to there camp and chained me up. They quickly came up with a punishment for "deflowering" there daughter. I was to be skinned alive and then brutally executed. Their daughter had left unable to watch as they took an old skinning knife to my flesh. They skinned my arms first and then my chest. It hurt like hell,a n d eventually I blacked out from the pain. Apparently the bastards wanted me to enjoy the pain, so they quit skinning me while I was unconscious. The guards had left for some reason and the beautiful girl woke me up. She somehow had gotten the key to my chains and freed me. I managed to limp back into my pack's territory before the rest of her pack caught up with us. Before I ran off she told me her name was Liliana. I stumbled into my pack's camp a day later half dead. The healers managed to fix me up, but from then on I was called Caleb the Flayed. Now before you ask no I have no clue where she is other than that her pack supposedly moved to Whales, and no I doubt she remembers me." Caleb tells us painfully.

"You poor man. What kind of person would skin someone else!" Shannon says in a disgusted tone casting a glance at me.

Did she know? Probably I thought. "Some times people deserve it, but your right Caleb didn't deserve it." I defensively said.

"Glad Maddy's parents aren't like that" Rhydian said.

"I feel the same way about Alric. I was amazed when he didn't try ripping my head off." I said.

"Well he did try to kill you Hyde. He simply failed." Maddy said.

"Sounds like my dad." Jana said.

"Did you just say Alric was your dad. Was he a big wild lone wolf?" Caleb said interrupting the conversation.

"Yeah, why?" Jana responded.

"I ran into a old lone wolf named Alric a few months ago. We lived back at the camp where you found me. He always used to talk about how he had went insane and been banished. He also wouldn't shut up about his daughter the alpha of his pack." Caleb told us.

"That sounds like my dad, but then why didn't you two stick together?" Jana asked.

"Well I kind of drank a bit to much and drove him off. I had just ran out of beer the night before Hyde found me. God I was an ass when drunk." Caleb said.

"Speaking of your dad, when I'd the pack gettinggetting to that town? I know you and the Smiths all ready set up a camp and bought a few large houses for the pack." I said.

"They should be there any day now. Dad's going to call me when there about an hour out." Jana Said.

"I didn't think wild wolfbloods would live in houses." Rhydian said.

"Well times are changing and we need to accept the human world even if we still live in the wild. The pack will hold onto the old ways and embrace the new, the best of both worlds." Jana said.

At this point it was almost noon and it was scorching hot out, so we went to go get swim suits from our houses and then went to a nearby pool. When we got there we went into the changing rooms. I came out and ended up waiting on everyone else. Caleb came out a little after me wearing dad's old swim suit which looked a little loose on him. Jana came out wearing a skimpy red bikini. A few twits were staring at her causing me to let out a growl. If they make so much as one move on her, I'll put them in the hospital I thought. Maddy and Shannon came out together and then Rhydian and lastly Tom. We played Marco polo and fox and geese though I had to stop a few times to threaten a couple of perverts staring at Jana. At about six we left mostly because some pervert grabbed Jana's ass and I responded by breaking his hand. I got out of there fast simply grabbing my boots and clothes before running into the woods. My friends who weren't in danger of being sent to jail took a little more time and changed before running into the woods. I had changed in the woods before they caught up though, so it was all good. Rhydian and Maddy decided to yell st me for a bit saying stuff like "you're in the human world now and we don't go around crippling anyone who annoys you."

"He had it coming the pervert." I said angrily.

"A bit overly defensive huh?" Jana asked

"Can you blame me?" I asked.

"Well I guess not. I mean if I saw you and some girl I'd be jealous to, but Hyde next time remember I'm not a cub; I can take care of myself." She said.

"Ah boo-hoo cubs it doesn't matter. The pervert won't press charges, so nothing really happened. All's well that ends well.

Thank God for Caleb getting everyone off my back. We went back to enemies to eat and then everyone went home.


End file.
